Paradise
by eternalwings15
Summary: Kiba&co meet a new wolf, who could care less about paradise and going there. What will Happen?Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

- Well hope you like my first wolf's rain story. Reviews please!

**Charter Bio**

Name: Aika

Race: Wolf

Clothes/Wolf: wolf- Aika is a white wolf with black paws, the tip of her tail is black and her ears. Human- In human form Aika wears black baggy pants with a brown belt; she wears a crimson red- long sleeves shirt and a large black hoodie over it. And black army boots.

Looks: Aika has short black hair/ with a crimson steak, she has light green eyes and often wears sun glasses. She also wears a sliver chain necklace with a wolf and moon pendent.

Aika is what is would call a strange wolf. She has always traveled alone, and thus she is a great fight and hunter. Because she has lived the life of a loner, she has no wish to go to paradise. She believes most other wolves to be to nosy and annoying. Aika is a quiet type of person/wolf. She has had a pretty hard life, and doesn't really know how to make friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter I** **The hard Truth.**

And so it begins...

Snow coved the barren fields of desolate wastelands that coved the once green earth. Cities desolated and destroyed. Animals killed for pleasure and greed. What happen? That is a simple answer, anyone brave enough to state the truth can tell you that. Man and there machines. Pollution, war, greed man created these killers. Wolves, Killers, blood thirsty animals with no concern for life. The wolf, a canine, the protector of life, noble and brave in there own right. Wolves fight in defends, and kill when need be. Existence, life itself was taken by man! or was it? 200 years the wolf has been so called Dead. Wrong, wolves walk among us. Using there abitly to create a human illusion around them, hiding there true form.

...Paradise dose it exist? No one knows. But the idea, the very though of a perfect place, gives Wolves a reason to exist, to live. But what will happen when, if, paradise is open. Will the world if saved? Will the world be destroyed? Will those who seek paradise be saved? Will the once who could care less be doomed?

...No one knows...

Will the wolf howl again? Will it be free? Will anyone make it to paradise?

As the giant moon rose passes the horizon a howl was heard. The howl of the long forgotten wolf. Star shone bright as the solute of a she-wolf was made know to the almost dead city.

"What was that?" Asked Toboe. "Another wolf. And a stupid one at that." Tsume muttered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Got to go sorry. Hope ya liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Hey...hee sorry i havn't updated in a while. My computer blow up and we had to get it fixed. It was bad, sorry.

Chapter II- Howls to the Crying Moon

"Come on: yelled Kiba "We better find that wolf, before the black soldiers (?) Do."

"Feh... Why bother that dumb thing is long dead, howling in the middle of a city full of soldiers." Counter another wolf, Tsume.

HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Come ON"

Everyone drops there human illusion and head toward the howl, Son the horrible odor of human blood caught there attention.

"Blood and lots of it, too" Hige said "both human and wolf."

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllll

They looked up ahead to see a black wolf and a soldier. The wolf raised it s head and released a majestic howl to the moon. The soldier replied by raising his gun to end the life of the so called _'demon animal.'_

_POOM _The wolf easily dodges the bullet to the left; it runs full speed toward the midnight soldier, moving around the weapon it buries its white fangs into the soldier's unarmored neck.

Blood... the dark liquid in every being on the surface of the earth. Take all the innocent spilled, due mans deeds, you could full the oceans and paint the moon. Humans and wolves. Different. No, the same. The only thing that separates them is the need for wealth, thing that gives happiest, right? In humans need for wealth, innocent blood is spilled of both human and the wolf. Why?

Monster... Wolves one in the same. Both full of hate and evil, the need to see, spill blood. The wolf, the embodiment of evil, bringer of death, messenger of Satin himself. Who is the real monster?

The howl ended... and cold rain began to fall.

The moon... the stars... the night sky were crying... crying because of the saddest its children, the wolf, felt. Why, why must the wolf feel the pain, which the Humans cause? Why do they suffer at the hands of humans? WHY? What did they do to deserve that fate? What did they to do to be murder to be wiped off the earth so, cruelly?

Aika turns to see a small group of wolves. There where four of them. 'Great more trouble' She lets out a low growl, and bears her gleaming white fangs. She really didn't care who they were, just as long as they left her alone. Two of the four back away, the fat one and the pup, the other two stood there ground, unafraid. 'ummm…I'm leaving'.

Aika starts to walk toward the exit of the city. The cold rain still poured, Aika stops and forms her human illusion. She sit down back against a rundown building. She looks up toward the bright moon. 'Where to now' She had never looked for paradise, but whit boredom setting in she was starting to think about it. At the least it would give her something to do. 'O' well'

See drops her human illusion, and rises her head in a howl. A few minutes later four others joined in.

Like said I'm sooooooooo sorry. I'll tried to update sooner this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III- Aika

Well… here is chapter three. Hope you like it. **Please Review. **Good or bad please review. I wish to know your opinion, on my story so far. I'll update as soon as possible, but I have to update my other stories.

**Disclaimer: I own noting, but Aika**

Aika was walking though the small city. It was wet and cold. IT had rained nonstop since she had come to this 'heap of crap city'. _'Damn humans!'_ she screamed in her mind. All the exit were blocked and she was stuck here. Worst of all those other wolves wore still in the city. Meaning it was likely she would confront them sooner or later. She hoped it would be later. But with her luck lately, she'd met them sooner Getting chased into this damn place, then getting trapped here like a dog. Boy, she was in a good mood. Snow, she liked. Rain, she hated. Strange, huh. She wouldn't mind talking with so others of her own kind, but she hated being in packs. There was always, some 'so called friend' who wanted to kill you, or something. The order in a pack, she what hated.

'_What the!'_ she thought hearing a rather larger explosion. She looked back to see many humans running from the sound. _'Stupid soldiers!' _She dropped her human from, and quickly ran toward the sound. When she reached the place where the explosion came from, she was confronted with several destroyed buildings. Orange-red flames danced in the wreckage, dust settled slowly over the now rubble. Aika looked around. Listening for the sound of armored soldier, or the pat of paws on the charred concrete. "Strange" she said aloud. The sound of gun shots filled the air, but the weren't directed at her. _'Those wolves from earlier!' _The four wolves from earlier were the ones getting attack. Run or help? That was the only question on her mind. All her life no other wolf had really needed her help… so what know? _'Fools, getting themselves caught between soldiers and the city walls.' _

'_Shit' _Aika ran toward the nearest soldier. An in a second he lay dead on his back, never seeing what hit him. She looked around to see the all the wolves, but the small brown one taking down as many soldiers as they could. The grey wolf and the write one where wounded badly. Aika decided that she couldn't sit around and let them be killed. Too many bad memories filled her head. And she mainly reacted on instinct. She quickly killed two or three. None of the four seemed two notice her actions. Until see saw a soldier pointing his gun at the defend less brown pup. _'Bastard!' _Gun went off. Aika managed to get in front of the pup. Taking the bullet. Pain engulfed her body. She saw the soldier raise his gun to finish her, but after that the world went black.

**REVIEW PLEASE.I know its short, but please review**

_Eternalwings15_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV- Meeting the pack-Part I

Damn! I hate getting sick.I've been stuck at home two days, with a cold. I was going to update yesterdy,but it said there was a timeout? I don't know what that is but oh well. Thax for all the reviews. **Please REVEIW. bye**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Wolf talk**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AIKA!" a sacred young voice called. "AIKA, HELP!" _I can't get their in time, but… but I have…I have to try. I HAVE to try to save Anna. **Hhhhhhhooooowwwlll!** ANNA!_

**End dream/flash back **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"At least we got out of that city." Hige smiling at his friends

"Speak for yourself, porky" guess who "You're not stuck carrying some stupid, wolf! Who could mind her own business and stay out of ours."

They had manages to get out of the city, after Aika had saved Toboe. Tusme had got stuck carrying Aika after about a hour of walking. The rain had slowly changed into a hard wet snow fall. They were having some trouble finding a cave or some kind of settler to stay to stay in. Tsume had a good time complaining about there predicament.

"Tsume!" started Toboe

"Yeah, Tsume. **She** saved the runts life. Plus it would be good to have a female traveling with us for once," Hige finished trolling a bit.

Unknown to them Aika had been awake sense the end of her dream. She had come to the conclusion that the on name Porky was a pervert. The runt was the pup that she had saved, and the one name Tsume was a complaining jerk. There was another one but he had yet to speak. _What to do now? _She knew she wouldn't vel with these guys. For both her sanity and the fact she traveled **alone**!

"Do you mind putting me **down."** She said calmly. She heard them all jump, startled that she was awake. The one that was carrying her loosed his grip, she toke the moment to get free, landing in the soft, cold snow. She started walking off.

"Hey, wait where are you going!" yelled the pup jumping in front of Aika.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thaxs for reading **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V- Meeting the Pack part II

"Talking"

'_Thinking'-Aika_

Hi, there Readers! PLEASE REVIEW

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, where are you going!" yelled the pup, jumping in front of her. Aika recognized him as the same pup she had saved back in the city. He was just a pup, and came to her chin in height. Light brown hair, same color as his fur in wolf form. Same color eyes, he wore a red jacket, and green cargo pants and army boots. Three silver brackets around his wrist. Aika guessed they had some sentimental value.

"Some way to repay the people who saved your life." The voice was cold, and it was the same person who had been carrying her a moment ago. He was rather tall. Silver hair, and golden eyes. He had a X shape scar on his chest, and wore mostly black leather.

There were two others. One was a little in the fat side he wore a yellow and black jacket and grey sweatpants. He had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. The other one had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt under a brown jacket, and faded jeans.

"I saved your friends life, you saved mine. Seems fair enough to me." Aika said, looking back at the small group. They were all silence, thinking about what she had said. A cold wind blew, sending the scent of back soldier (?) into the wolves' keen sense. _'Shit! Those soldiers are so persistent! What the heck could they want!' _Everyone looked toward the scent.

'_Why do humans hate us wolves so much, want did we do to deserve being hunted down and murder in cold blood. All my life I've searched for those answer, and yet I have never come close to understanding, WHY? Why did human hunt us so close to exaction. Was it the joy, the pleasure in hunting something that could kill yourself. The thought of hunting down another hunter. What! Why kill something, for no reason. I guess if not even humans can remember why, and there a no wolves from that time still alive will never know. But why hunt us know, when we rarely are able to travel in packs, hem there's to few of us to that. Paradise. That's all us wolves have left. The hope, the dream of living in a place were food, and protection is no worry. No reason to be afraid of anything. No fear. One place a wolf can be free.'_

"Come on we better get out of here." A new voice said. It was the one with the brown coat. He changed into his wolf form and headed toward the lunar flower's scent. The other follow except the pup who stood still looking at her.

"Don't waste your life looking for paradise, pup." Aika looked at the pup his feature changed slightly to confusion. "Why don't you come with us. I know Tsume can be a jerk, and Hige rude. And Kiba…well just Kiba. But come with us they wont mind," His voice was full of cheer, and hopeful that she would come. Aika looked at him, in truth she didn't know what to do. _"Would be nice to be around other wolves for a while, a least.' _

"…Ok, but I going to leave when ever I what to."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**REVIEW PLAESE! I need to know what you think so far.** _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI- Memories

Hey well it 1:37 am. So here it goes. Sorr it took so long to update.

Thanks for the reviews!

**Please review I want to know what you think!**

---------------------------------------------------

"Aika!"

"Aika!"

"Come on, Wake up!" yelled Anna. Aika's little annoying sister. Aika lazily open one eye, giving her sister a 'what- do- you- want' look.

"Ha...Ha don't be like that. Come on!"

Aika slowly gets up, streaking like a cat, and yawning. Until her body was ready for movement.

"What the heck do you want!" she yells grumpily, changing to her human illusion. Anna, was giving a big bright smile, you know the one someone gets when there hiding something, Plus, to make it worst she was bounding around. Anyone could tell she was hiding something, but wasn't doing a every good job at it.

"I know something you don't know." Came her childish replied. Aika, being the adult of the two and being use to this behavior. She sighed placing her hand on her forehead.

'Of course' she thought. Any one could see that.

"Well what are you hiding?" 'Please let it be something small, and not a cat. I can't handle any thing like that again.' Anna, in her excitement was truly bounding off the walls. 'Dear God!'

"Anna" she says in adult voice "Calm down or you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Anna stopped giving her older sister a thoughtful look. 'What Know'

"Aika why do they call it a 'heart attack'. I mean its not like you heart is going to jump out and attack you, is It.?"

'I need to learn to choose my words carefully." She mumbles under her voice. Anna was sitting 'calmly' thinking of a reason to call a heart attack a heart attack. Aika sighed, once again. She a use to her sisters some what odd behavior. She got it from there mother or her father, Aika had to be the only one to could be seiuiou for no reason, sometimes it got pretty odd.

"Never mind, Anna. It's just a human expression."

Anna jumps up, looking her sister in the eye.

"But I thought an 'expression' was something... ugh the way you show feeling on your face."

With those words she started pulling at her cheeks, chin, and...Well... her face. Try one different expression. She was just being... well Anna.

Aika could help but laugh. Sometimes her sister could be so stupid it was funny.

"Never mind that. What were you going to tell me?"

She stopped, giving another big, idiotic grin. And yep, the bounding stared.

"I met some other wolves today."

Aika's smile and laughter went cold.

"What do you mean, Anna! If you see any other wolves, you drop any thing and come tell me. You know that don't you."

" I Know" Anna yells " The thing is they came up to me, before I even knew they were there. They sacred me silly. It was actually pretty funny.

Aika sigh, geez she was sighing a lot today.

"It's okay Anna. But you need to learn to be more careful."

Anna gives her big sister a sad smile. She tended to yell a get mad when other wolves came around. She was Afraid. At least it was that way since the accident. Aika had a hard time trusting people she hadn't know for a while.

"Don't worry, Aika. They were really nice and want us to join them."

Anna was extremely happy. She might actual want to join them, I can't believe it.

" Anna, are you sure they asked us to join them."

She shakes her head rapidly. Motioning yes.

"Yep, YEP After I told them it was just me and you, the talk and asked if we'd like to join, then I told them I'd need to ask you."

Aika was unsure of what to say, Anna really want to do this. And they hadn't traveled around other for awhile.

"Anna, If you want to join we can. It's alright with me."

Anna stared open-mouthed at her sister.

"Really! We can join!"

She stood up quick. Jumping up and down happily. Then quick giving her sister a hug.

"Thank- you"

'O, well it can't that bad'

-----------------------

**hey, it is a event in aika's past. If she didn't meet thes people THE STORY WOULDN'T OF HAPPEN, The next chapter well most likely be over her pst the I'll add a present one okay. But these a important to Aikas character OK**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter- Tragedy is coming

SORRY it's took me so long to update.

-

Anna's profile

Race: Wolf

Age: Toboe age

Clothes/wolf: Like Aika Anna's a white wolf, only she has brown paws and tail. Her ears are black and she has a black spot on her left eye. She wears black pants with a light blue t-shirt along with a black jacket.

Looks: She has dark brown hair and innocent green eyes. She wear a blue and white bandana in both forms.

Anna is Aika's little sister by a couple of years. When it comes down to it she is the embodiment of innocence. She easily gets hyper when she happy, and she can be plain stupid at times. She can and will make friends with anyone no matter what happens…but mess with her sister and she'll kill you in eight seconds flat, or she'll just get Aika to do it. Depend on what mood she's in.

------------------- Two year's ago her and Aika's pack was killed by a group of wolf hunter. They were luck y to get away with there lives. The pain at seeing her family killed has never left her heart. She always listens to her sister in matters of protecting there true selves as wolves, but little in anything else. During there travels they tended to stay away from other wolf packs, mainly due to the events leading to the death of there pack. Her trust after the event stayed, but Aika's did not. Anna has little skill in fighting but if need be she can hunt fine.

Bad things happen; it's the way of the world. Nothing can change that no matter what. But beyond the bad there is the good. Not matter how bad something is, no matter how horrible it makes you feel, there is always a small glint of good, hidden in the dark shadow of the bad.

Anna was right the pack she had met was a good one. Like there old pack it was family based. Kino was the leader, he was an old, wise wolf, with a heart of gold. His mate, Kin, was a gentle kind older lady, who Aika was careful not to say a cross word to. Well at least she was after seeing what she did to her son, Yasu. MAN! She was scary when she got mad. Anna really liked Kin, and Aika got the feeling that the older women wanted to have a daughter. Yasu was okay, a little annoying, but that was all. He was around Aika's age, and she got the feeling that he really hated the other guy in the pack. His name was Raidon. He was a couple year older than the two of them, he was quiet, and so far Aika didn't care much for him either. She didn't see the reason Kino let him stay around, or why he did. I guessed that the pack had attendances to pick up and drop off stray wolves every now or then. And she was hoping he'd drop off soon. She didn't know why, but the guy really creped her out and she had learned to trust her feeling. She had give Anna careful warning to stay away from him the best she could. So far Anna saw no harm at all disobeying her sister's wishes.

"May-be- t-hat wasn't s-uch a good -idea aft-er all." Yasu says, panting heavily, leaning on a nearby tree. Aika growls, "YOU BAKA! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea! You all most got us killed." Yasu stands up scratching the back of his neck, a couple weeks of traveling with her he had got use to this, but she had yet to get use to trouble he tended to get into, a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a truck load of it. _'I mean for god sakes, how much trouble can one person-wolf get into and still come out un harmed and as dumb as ever.' _Aika stood up, rubbing the back of her neck, this wolf was going to be the end of her, and she knew it. One stupid thing after idea after another, it was like having an even annoying, sugar-high little sister. "Well." Say Aika, "Seen are little trip didn't go like you planed, what's next! Head back to camp, or try something else?" _'Crap!" _He gives a grin, "Let's try to get the bear agin, I've got a ne…" He stopped, looking over at Aika. _'Why is it so cold here?'_ "YOU LISTEN HERE; THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM LISTENING TO ANY OF YOUR STUIPD IDEAS!" Yasu laughs nervously, gulping he says, "I vote we head back to camp." Aika sighs, "That's what I thought you meant to say." As she finishes she turns on her heels and starts the short trip back to the camp. Yasu stares at her back; he shivers _"MAN! She can get scary when she's mad."_ Pulling at his shirt collar he runs to catch up with the she- wolf.

Please review. I will post the next chapter as soon as i can. I've been working on my art stuff a lot lately, and haven't been able to work on this in a while. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. '


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter- Tragedy is coming- part II

Hello to all the people who are still reading reading this, even after i fell off the face of the earth. SORRY it took me so long to update, the reason i haven't updated are: laziest,writer's block, school,family stuff, basicly life got it the way .

Sorry for grammer mistakes.

WARNING: I MAY UPDATE SLOWLY-------------Sorry i have no troulbe writing, i just hate typeing and i'm every slow at it.

* * *

"May-be- t-hat wasn't s-uch a good -idea aft-er all." Yasu says, panting heavily, leaning on a nearby tree. Aika growls, "YOU BAKA! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea! You all most got us killed." Yasu stands up scratching the back of his neck, a couple weeks of traveling with her he had got use to this, but she had yet to get use to trouble he tended to get into, a lot, and when I say a lot, I mean a truck load of it. _'I mean for god sakes, how much trouble can one person-wolf get into and still come out un harmed and as dumb as ever.' _Aika stood up, rubbing the back of her neck, this wolf was going to be the end of her, and she knew it. One stupid thing after idea after another, it was like having an even annoying, sugar-high little sister. "Well." Say Aika, "Seen are little trip didn't go like you planed, what's next! Head back to camp, or try something else?" _'Crap!" _He gives a grin, "Let's try to get the bear agin, I've got a ne…" He stopped, looking over at Aika. _'Why is it so cold here?'_ "YOU LISTEN HERE; THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM LISTENING TO ANY OF YOUR STUIPD IDEAS!" Yasu laughs nervously, gulping he says, "I vote we head back to camp." Aika sighs, "That's what I thought you meant to say." As she finishes she turns on her heels and starts the short trip back to the camp. Yasu stares at her back; he shivers _"MAN! She can get scary when she's mad."_ Pulling at his shirt collar he runs to catch up with the she- wolf.

* * *

Hearing footsteps leaving the cave Aika slowly opened her eyes, just in time to see Raidon leave. Looking around she notices that Yasu is missing. _'What's going on'_ she thinks, looking toward the area Raidon headed to.

* * *

"What are you doing Yasu?" Raidon asks glaring at the younger wolf. 

"What da a mean, Raidon?" Yasu asks casually, smiling happily at the angry wolf standing in front of him.

_'What's going on, what Raidon is talking about'_ Aika thinks kneeling behind a large rock besides the clearing the two were in.

"**YOU** know exactly **what **I'm talking about!!!" he yells grabbing hold of yasu shirt collar with one hand, pulling back the other…

"**STOP**!!" Aika yells, glaring at he two males. She had a feeling this argue they were having was going to get way out of hand, after all the two really hated each other. Kino would get really mad if the two fought, even madder if he found out she was there and didn't try to stop them, plus she really didn't what Anna waking up to bloodshed and yelling, not again.

Yasu looks over toward Aika giving her a 'thank-you-look' "**AIKA**! Thank god I don't know what gotten into Raidon here, I think the weirdo's gone insane." He half-yells holding up his hand in fake defense. Radon glares at Yasu, and then looks worryingly over at Aika. _'What the… Yasu completely change from how he was a minute ago, when he didn't know I was here.'_

Radion lets go of Yasu collar, letting him sink back fully onto this feet. Raidon turns walking toward Aika back to the cave. He stops beside her, looking over into he eyes, giving her a 'be-carefully-look'. Aika gave him a confused look as he continued toward the cave.

"**WOO**, thanks Aika. I was really scared there for a second, I thought the guy was gonna kill me." Yasu lets out a large breathe, smiling at her, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure." Aika says, still looking worryingly toward the area of forest Raidon had disappeared in.

* * *

The Next Day 

Kino sniffs the air, the sent if men, gunpower and gasoline was heavy. "Dammit, how do thoses hunter know how to find use, where ever we go." Everone was tied the had attack when everyone was sitting outside the cave, waiting for Kino to get back with breackfast . They had been running ever since. No matter were they went, they followed, Kino had been shot in the shoulder, luckly nobody else had goten more than scapes. Anna was asleep leaning against a small tree. Aika looked toward Yasu and Raidon alday she had been thinking about last night.

_'what's is going on, when yasu found out i was around he be came a totally different person, then what he was when and Raidon was alone. Plus alday he has been acting all happy, he's not worried at all about the hunters.'_

Aika signs, "We should head up into the moutian." Yasu eyes wided, and he broke into a sweat,"WHAT, No there no forest up there, no food will die." Kino lets out a long breathe. "Theres no food, no water, no noting up there.We go we could die, but the hunters wont get us, and if we hurry we can make it acroess and live." Raidon smirks, "What's wrong Yasu can't go a little while without food." Yasu growls, "Shut it, Raidon!!" he yells bring up hus fist ready to punch the other wolf,

"**HOLD IT**"Kin yells, "No one is fighting, you here me, No one.As long as you belong to pack, you will not fight, Yasu, sit down beside your father, Raidon sit down beside Aika." Both wolves stare at the older one, then move to comply.

'_What the HELL is going on' _thought Aika_ 'yasu acting weris like he whats the hunter to get _us' She looks over at Raidon. "Where heading up into the mountians." Yasu growls.

* * *

"DAMMIT" yells Aika, jumping behind a large rock, she growls loudly holding her arm, which was bleeding badly due to the bullet embeded inside. The hunter had caught up tp them before they could get far enough into the mountian, where the humans trucks could not go. She looks over Raidon was sheilding Anna form the rain of bullet that was comming toward them, Yasu had disspeared,Kino and Kin where farther up the mountian hide from the bullets. _'Damn, where Yasu,the stuip coward!'_

Aika growls louder, as the bullets increase. The smell of gunpower and blood filled the air. There was no way out, even if the hunter stoped shooting and they were to make a run for it the hunter could easily shoot the down. It came down to who was able ti hold on longer. Aika looks worrily over toward were Anna and Raidon was.

_'there's only one thing to do, I should be able to hold them off long enough for everyone to get out of the hunter range.'_

"RAIDON!!" Aika yelles ove the hail of gunfire, the wolf rasie his head looking toward her,"TAKE CARE OF ANNA!!!!" The males eyes widen "what!!... NO!!" he yells as Aika drops her human from and charges the hunters...

* * *

"We..ll th.is isn't how..i pic..tures my death."Aika says slowly sitting agianst the wheel of the hunters truck. The hunter bodies were throw as over the small area.Blood was pouring from the wound that cover her from.

'well_ at least Anna is safe.'_

**BANG!**

Aika quickly looks toward the area the gunnshot came from... it was the same way Anna and the other had went.Her eyes widen _'The hunter, some of them must of cirlced around, to head us off if we escaped the others...ANNA!!!'_

Aika froces her self onto her feet, and runs toward the area the other had headed to._'Please Anna, everyone be ok!'_

* * *

Aika runs quickly, the faster she ran the more her wounds hurt, but the smell of wolf's blood pushed her on. She quickly come upon a stange sceane. Yasu was standing in front of a snall group of hunter, Kino was on his knees clutching the large wound on his ceast, Kin was kneeling beside him glareing at her son. Raidon was standing in front of Anna. Yasu eyes moved from his father to Aika, "Aika,glad to see your not to injured."he says giveing Aika as toothy,creepy grin. "As promise,"he says look ing back at the humnas, "you can have them,but.."pionting at Aika,"She Mine!" When finish he chrages toward.As the hunter start shooting at he others. 

Aika manges to dodges most of Yasu Attack, "What the HELL are you doing YASU!!" Aika yells, glareing at the wolf, he grins, still in his wolf state, "Whatda mean Aika, I'm just doing what i have too, to surive, just like any wolf." Aika stoppes glareing evily at him,"A WOLF wouldn't betray his pack, even if it mean't giveing up his life." He laughs,"Things change Aika, the world is dieing, we all know it, i say we forget about are 'wolfs honor' and do what we please, use these Human to are benafit, instead of hiding iut it the woods like some weak dog." Aika growls,her bangs shielding her eyes from veiw,Yasu eyes widen as he stared at her, "That's the stupiedest thing I've ever heard...Our honor is the only thing that seprateds human and wolves, with out it where no better then them." Yasu grin, "That's why i like ya so much Aika, you have a mind of your own, unlike most females."Aika glares even harder hard at the wolf in fron of her,"YOUR SICK!!"She yells attack him. KA-BOOM

Aika stoppes looking over toward where the explosion happen, she could of swore she heard Anna scream."AIKA!!" Anna's voice came from over the side of the cilff they where on.

Anna's grip was sliping, the was smooth and there were no good grips."AIKA!!" She yelled again...just as her hand was silpped...

Anna looked up, Aika was there kepting her from falling."Hold on, Anna"Aika said staring down at her little sister,her hand was slipping.Aika yelp when Yasu Fangs bit into her leg, the quick movement causing her hand to slip from Anna's. "ANNA!!" Aika Screamed, as she watched her little sister fall. Tears pricked at Aika;s eyes, her fist clenched. She let out a Loud, feral growl as see slowly turns to look at Yasu."DAMN YOU" she screams as she jumps at the wolf, Her fangs tearing thought his neck.

* * *

Aika stared out into the rain, from the safey of the safe cave her and Raidon had found. Kino's and Kin's wounds were to bad ethier had made it. Aika looks solemly down at her hand _'Dammit...why can't i protect any one i care about, Dad Mom the rest of the pack...Anna.' _She welt tears in her eyes again, she closes her eyes and leans her head against her knees,crying. She feels arounds wrap around her,she leans her head on Raidon shoulder.

* * *

I think this it the longest chapter...o' well

By the way the pairing isn't going to be Aika/Raidon. I was going to change the ending beacause i didn;t want people to get the wrong idea, but it has something to later chapters.


End file.
